But You're My Idiot and That's What Counts
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: A Story set in my Is This What It Feels Like to Die universe, Heiji and Shinichi's first time in Madrid, this is set 47 years before Hakuba's turning and the events of the fic in general  though read the fic first or you'll be lost...


ONESHOT: But You're my Idiot, and that's What Counts

A/N: This is a fic in my "Is this what it feels like to die" universe. It is Heiji and Shinichi's first time, in far more detail. This is 47 years before the changing of Hakuba, I'll get to the sad torture of Hakuba later because I think if I write that now I think I may cry a sad, pansy girl, cry of uber sadness!

1903: Madrid

The room that we got wasn't the most ideal for much of anything but what I had in mind. I fell in love with him, it took three years of travelling with this man, this…vampire, that it took me to realize it. "This has to be the most ridiculous place you've picked so far Heiji." He said grinning. "It's so…dingy."

"Shut up." I whispered. "I picked this place for a reason, small places that are practically disgusting lead to nobody coming here, leading people who do decide to stay having more time to spend together." I said unsure of what I was getting myself into.

Shinichi looked at me with a look on his face that was unsure as well, unsure of what, I don't know, it seemed, well, indifference. Something I said was making him think. "Heiji…"

I couldn't take it anymore, my mind felt like it was practically wiped of all things unworthy and the like and I pushed him into the door of the room, extremely hard. "Goddamnit Shinichi, haven't you gotten it through your detectivelike deduction brain yet? I love you!" With that revelation my lips touched his, and it wasn't a slow kiss either, it almost seemed desperate.

I didn't notice at the time that his arms were wrapped around my neck, and he was kissing me back hungrily. It was like Shinichi forgot that I needed to breathe just then, he broke the kiss quickly. "I'm sorry, I kind of forgot."

"It's okay. I wasn't helping the case." I said softly as I led him to the bed. "I'm going to take care of you." I said as I pushed him down gently to the bed. True it was disgusting, but I didn't care I wanted to make him happy at the time. I kissed him again and in the process I was undoing that annoying ass red bowtie that he ALWAYS wears, ugly ass thing. The buttons on his shirt came next, I just had to be careful not to rip it clean off.

I kissed his lips, moved down his jaw, his "breathing" hitched, "I wish you could bite me." He whispered.

"I could bite you, if you want me to."

"That's not what I mean, you see, vampires get immense pleasure when another vampire bites them, strange but true. But you see, if I bite you, even a little bite, you'll feel it, there's a catch to that though you see. If you feel something, that would mean that we were as corny as this sounds, meant to be with each other forever. As long and you don't take my blood afterwards, nothing will happen to you."

It was like something hit me in the face as I realized what he just said. "Hold on, you can bite me, I'll feel something like intense pleasure, well if this catch comes into effect, and as long as I don't take your blood I won't…"

"That's the idea."

"Well that's a bit of a twist in things now isn't it?"

"Shut up Heiji." He said as he put his theory to the test, he leaned up off of the disgusting yellowing pillowcases and bit my neck, more like the juncture between my neck and my shoulder. It felt like a prick, then he started sucking, I put my head down on his shoulder, I whimpered. "Shinichi." I breathed out.

"See I told you. Congratulations, you're my lifemate you idiot." He said after he stopped sucking.

"This is better when you're a vampire? Kinda makes me want to go all vampy and whatnot. Wait, did you just say lifemate?"

"So seriously are we going to talk, or are you going to ravish me?" he asked me with a grin.

"Do you seriously need an answer to that?" I kissed him again. Moving down his body, the absolutely beautiful man in front of me, I undid his pants and yanked them and his underwear down in the same go. I've had sex before obviously, but never with a man, always with Kazuha, and I couldn't help but stare. Shinichi was a very well endowed young-ish man.

"There's something wrong." Shinichi said with a grin.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do I have to be completely naked, but you still have every shred of clothing still on?"

"Are you telling me to take my clothes off? Or do you want to do it?" I said with a bit of a grin.

"You'll let me?"

"Shinichi, I just sorta kinda confessed my love you you about fifteen minutes ago, do you think I care if you undress me or not?"

Shinichi stood up suddenly and walked to me slowly. He pushed off my jacket, my shirt came off, it all went extremely fast. "Shinichi." I wasn't sure how I should feel, the only person who's ever seen me like this was Kazuha.

"You're beautiful." He said to me as he licked the spot he had bitten.

"Don't go saying stuff you don't mean you…" I didn't get to finish, I felt skin on my skin and I felt like I was burning. I didn't understand at first, but he started thrusting into me, not quite getting to the point of pure bliss just yet, I wanted to, well you get the idea. "Shinichi slow down, or I'm going to finish sooner than I want!"

"Oh but you're enjoying this though, how can I get away with stopping this…" he said thrusting into me again.

It flipped on me, my plan flipped on me, I wanted to take him as my own, tell him that I love him, you know all the almost seemingly girly things.

"You want to top don't you?"

"I wouldn't have done all this if I didn't…if you want to do this again, you can be top next time." I said with a grin, "please tell me that you love me back…"

"I love you too Heiji, and I accept your proposition." He whispered in my ear as he laid back down on the bed. "Do you have stuff?"

"Oh you mean like lubrication and stuff? Yeah, course I do…I mean I planned this to a tee. And you would think that you were a detective…"

"Psh!" he said. I pinched his nipple lightly listening to him gasp lightly. I just did what I would have done with Kazuha…and it seemed to be working. I replaced my fingers with my tongue and I heard a little moan exit from Shinichi's mouth. I moved lower down his body, there was just something about it, he worked out a lot. Not every person's body can be made looking as good as Shinichi's did.

When I got to his, well, well endowed-ment, I was unsure what to do, this was the part I always was on the receiving end of. So I sucked on the head first to see what kind of reaction I would get from the man that was under me. He was pushing up trying to get more into my mouth, which led me to believe I was doing okay.

"If you want to fuck me, then that has to stop! Or else you won't have the chance to." He said between bated "breaths."

I covered two of my fingers with some of the lotion I brought from when we were in Cairo, that's a beautiful city but I digress. I put in my pointer finger to start stretching him out. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"NO!" he exclaimed as I added another finger, and a third to stretch him out. Then I heard the gasp-ish type scream that exited his mouth. "Right there." He "breathed" out. I hit this spot a couple more times just to see him squirm with pleasure, then I removed my fingers, covered myself in the lotion, positioned myself, and entered him slowly. I waited for him to adjust to the feeling of me, well in him. He nodded his head and I started moving, it didn't take long to find his prostate again, hitting it over and over again, listening to the moans, yelps, cries, everything wonderful coming from Shinichi's mouth was putting him over the edge. "Heiji, I'm…"

"Me too." I moaned as our rhythm has essentially went straight to hell. He came first, and the cry that came out of his mouth was enough to put me over the edge as well. "Well, that was fun, I can't wait till next time." I said with a grin. Without much of a warning I was hit on the head with one of the disgusting pillows before pulling out. "I love you idiot."

"I love you too, could you please refrain from calling me idiot, I'm only stupid in hotheaded moments."

"But you're my idiot, and that's what counts."

I smiled and cuddled into him. "I guess I can live with that."


End file.
